1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology fields of liquid crystal display technology, and in particular to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device having the liquid crystal display panel.
2. The Related Arts
In the process of forming the liquid crystal display panel, there will be inevitably some residual charges in the liquid crystal cell due to some factors such as the presence of electrostatic. With the increase in the using number of the liquid crystal display panel, the charges will gradually accumulate. These charges will accumulate at both sides of the pixel electrode and the common electrode due to the electric field generated by the gray-scale voltage. When the gray-scale voltage is removed, the residual charge will generate an electric field so that the liquid crystal display panel still displays the previous screen, and then afterimage appears.